Musicians routinely use specialized cases to store, protect, and transport a guitar from one place to another. Such cases generally conform to the peripheral shape of a guitar (or other string instrument). However, due to the exterior configuration of guitars and their corresponding cases, the neck portion of a guitar is often left unsecure within commercially-available carrying cases. When the neck portion of a guitar is not sufficiently secured, the guitar may be allowed to move within the case, which is undesirable insofar as such movement may damage the guitar or the neck portion thereof. Others have attempted to solve this problem by positioning foam (or solid) blocks around periphery of a guitar neck (when disposed within a case). However, those solutions have proven to have several drawbacks, namely, such prior art devices often do not effectively secure and immobilize the guitar neck and, furthermore, the configuration of such blocks renders positioning a guitar within a carrying case more burdensome.
In view of the foregoing, there is a continuing need for improved devices that can effectively secure and immobilize a guitar neck within a carrying case, which further allow a guitar to be easily placed within (and removed from) a carrying case. As the following will demonstrate, the devices of the present invention address such demands (and others) in the marketplace.